


Inconstancy

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik is torn between his love for Hakyeon, and his lust for Taekwoon.





	Inconstancy

If, six months ago, someone had told Wonshik he’d be the other woman, he would have said they were crazy. He was no relationship wrecker, and he’d never even dreamed that he would come between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, two of his best friends. 

 

But that was exactly what had happened. 

 

He could try to play off the first time, say that it was a combination of alcohol and a deep-seated loneliness that had brought him to Taekwoon, but then what was the older man’s excuse? Had Wonshik been in a bad place that night? Yes. He could admit it now, that he’d been sensitive and allowed his jealousy of the love that Hakyeon and Taekwoon shared cloud his judgement. 

 

But he’d be a liar. 

 

He’d known who was touching him before he was even fully awake, the long, skilled fingers could only have belonged to the man he’d yearned for for years, but had never dreamed of making a move toward. He’d moaned, arching into the touch, before his hand was being tugged, his body following obediently as Taekwoon had pulled him to the room he shared with Hakyeon. A warning bell had sounded deep inside him, but he’d been able to ignore it, forcing himself to give his attention to the touches and feeling of the body he eventually sank down onto. In the dark, Taekwoon was faceless, nameless, simply a way for Wonshik to get off. 

 

And his self-deception could have worked, would have worked, if he hadn’t come forward as his orgasm curled hot and low in his stomach and seen the slightest glitter of Hakyeon’s eye in the dark. 

 

Reality had slammed into him and he’d been a split second away from stopping everything, jumping to his feet and offering empty excuses and apologies to Hakyeon. Yet Taekwoon had stopped him, fingers digging into his sides to keep him still, until Hakyeon rolled over and clutched his pillow. Wonshik was no fool, he knew he was as good as cutting Hakyeon’s heart out and stabbing it in front of his friend’s shocked face, but he was too close to care for more than his orgasm. And when it had slammed into him, he’d groaned low into Taekwoon’s ear, sighing when he felt the older man’s cock throb inside him, filling him with his own release. 

 

After that, Wonshik had retreated, wallowing in self hatred and guilt. How could he have done what he did, in Hakyeon’s bed, the bed he shared with Taekwoon, with Hakyeon laying  _ right there? _

 

There had been silence between them for weeks, until one night when he’d gotten a text from Taekwoon. 

 

_ I need to see you. I have to talk to you.  _

 

Nothing more and nothing less, and Wonshik had been by turns terrified and relieved. He hoped that Taekwoon was coming to offer an apology, and petrified that there would be a continuation of what had happened between them. 

 

In the end, it was both. 

 

Wonshik had greeted him at the door, invited him in, and no sooner had the apology left Taekwoon’s lips than those same soft pillows of flesh were on his own. Wonshik was overwhelmed, by turns aroused and disgusted. 

 

Desire won. 

 

He’d keened when Taekwoon had sunk into his body for the second time, loving the way Taekwoon’s cock filled him so perfectly, how amazing it felt to be properly  _ fucked.  _ Taekwoon hadn’t been gentle - Wonshik had sported bruises for days afterward, and he’d shoved away the guilt when he spotted them, instead focusing on how amazing and thrilling this new thing with Taekwoon was. 

 

It happened again and again, and each time the guilt faded, until Wonshik was looking forward to Taekwoon’s next text, which could come at any time. 

 

But then he’d run into Hakyeon, completely by surprise, and the pain he’d read in the older man’s eyes when he’d spotted Wonshik had been like a punch in the gut. 

 

_ What are you doing, Wonshik? _

 

He promised himself that next time would be the last. 

 

And the next. 

 

And the next. 

 

Until he couldn’t do it anymore. If he allowed it to continue, none of them would come out unscathed. 

 

“Taekwoon. We can’t do this anymore. It’s not fair to Hakyeon.”

 

He could read the anger in Taekwoon’s stance, and his next blow was a bullseye, and no less than Wonshik deserved. 

 

“It’s a good fuck, not like we’re in a relationship.”

 

It hurt, hearing the truth, but Wonshik was willing to accept it if it meant the end of the most unhealthy thing he’d ever done. He stayed silent as Taekwoon swung the front door open, wincing at being called a slut, when the same word had pushed him over the edge not half an hour before. The door closed behind Taekwoon, and Wonshik moved to lock it. His feet carried him from the door to the living area, and he sank onto his knees on the couch, watching Taekwoon walk away through the gauzy curtain. When the headlights of Taekwoon’s car flashed on, Wonshik grabbed his phone from the coffee table and typed a quick text. 

 

_ Never again.  _

 

He felt as if he were ripping his heart in two, but if it meant that Hakyeon would be happy, Wonshik was all too content to spill that blood for him. 

 

He just had to be strong enough to say no the next time.


End file.
